fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hopnor I of Anglaria
History of Hopnor I of Anglaria Early Life Hopnor was born on January 13th 1368 as the son of future King Harthan I of Anglaria and the grandson of King Haladin II of Anglaria. Hopnor spent his youth under the reigns of his uncles, Halden I of Anglaria and Halodh II of Anglaria. On December 3rd 1384 Harthan was crowned King of Anglaria, succeeding his borther. Hopnor was now the new Duke of Norgan, the heir to the Anglarian Throne. On August 21st 1385 Hopnor married Salma, daughter of Salamador, Earl of Alon. On October 31st 1386 Hopnor's daughter Urwyn is born. On December 11th 1388 Hopnor's son Uldor is born. Early Career In 1389 Hopnor became a Senator for the Royalist Party. However there were many problems within the Party. There was a struggle between Aldan Harthan's brother and Bink, Prince of Arkizia Harthan's best friend. When Hopnor joint the The Anglarian Senate Aldan had asked him whether he would become his ally, as he was his uncle. However Hopnor stated he disliked factions within the Party and that he would serve nobody but his father. This angered Aldan and he formed an alliance with Terrance Smith and Tarlus, Duke of Trisii. The elections resulted in a historically high 87% of the votes for the Royalist Party making both Aldan and Bink, who was made second man of the Royalist Party because of Harthan's influence, Consul. Aldan and Bink led the Senate peacefully for five years however it was obvious to everyone that they had no love for each other. The next elections were far more important. They who would be elected Consul in 1384, would be Consul at the time of the 100th anniversary of The People's Senate of Anglaria. Therefore Aldan, Tarlus and Smith had decieved Falcor, Earl of Efir into murdering Bink. On November 20th 1384 Chancellor Salmador told the Royalist Party that there were three candidates for the Leadership of the Royalist Party, Aldan, Tarlus and Hopnor. Hopnor had not asked himself to become a candidate, so he was astonished. Aldan and Tarlus disliked this because they now could not become the joint leaders. Terrance Smith had thought of a different plan to become Consul. He would form an alliance with the three candidates to be made his second man. He first tried Aldan, but he refused, fealing that either Tarlus or Hopnor should be his second man. Tarlus also refused, because he already had thought of making Salmador his second man. Finally Smith asked Hopnor who then said that perhaps he would choose Smith as his second man, but that he had to think about it and that he would choose if he were chosen Leader. On November 21st Bink was burried and Harthan adopted his children, Borgol, Prince of Arkizia and Borgia, Duchess of Arkizia. In the Senate some people saw this as Harthan favoring Borgol over Hopnor, but Salmador and Aldan declared to the Senate that Hopnor was still Harthan's heir. Hopnor was then elevated to Prince of Norgan to match his step-brother. Both Borgol and Borgia were then engaged. Harthan had them married the children of Tarlus, who was the major Wildmen aristocrat in Anglaria, after Borgol. Borgol married Tarla and Borgia married Tarantur II, a promising politician. Both Tarantur and Borgol, both senators then joint the political struggle for the leadership of the Royalist Party. They both became supporters of Tarlus, angering Aldan. On December 14th the final debate was held between the three leaders. Smith joint the debate and he angered Tarlus with his questions and Tarlus attacked him. He hit Smith on the head with a tile, which killed him. Aldan and Hopnor rushed to him and tried to stop him, however in vain. Aldan then pulled out his sword and killed Tarlus before he could attack him. Tarantur then attacked Aldan and the guards rushed to stop them. Aldan and Tarantur were both captured. However Harthan had both released and declared Tarlus' death a legal execution freeing Aldan from all charges. He also gave Tarantur amnesty, even though he had attacked a Consul. The other members of the Royalist Party agreed with Aldan's decision to strike Tarlus down and they gave him their support which in the end won him the elections. The final elections were held and the Royalist Party won with 73% of the votes. Even though Hopnor had been selected as Aldan's second man, he would not become Consul. The Leader of the Commoner's Party, Tyson Black was the new Second Consul. Hopnor was made Minister of Defense and War, Tarantur was made Minister of Foreign Affairs and Borgol was made Minister of Agriculture. On January 2nd 1397 Borgia's son Tarantur is born and on April 16th Borgol's son Barlor is born. A New Century When the year 1400 came Harthan celebrated the 100th year existence of his dynasty and the new Senate. Hopnor refused to enter the election for the leadership of the Royalist Party, so it immediately went to Borgol II, Prince of Arkizia. Aldan had not entered because Harthan had made him Marshal and Lord of the Royal Household. The elections concluded with Borgol and Tyson Black as the new Consuls. Hopnor was again minister of Defense and he and Aldan finally became friends. War with Marduin In 1401 there came war with Marduin, because Harthan hated King Argus I of Marduin. There came a war and Hopnor appointed Aldan to lead the Anglarian Armies into battle. Falgon II, Earl of Efir was one of the major supporters of the war and Hopnor and Aldan befriended him and Hopnor made him a General. The war ended in 1402, with Marduin conquered and the deaths of King Argus, his successor Azom I of Marduin, King Zulagar II of the Hillmen, his son Zulagar, Zaladon II of the Hillmen, Aldan and Lieutenant Marcius Balbus. Later Career Aurelian, son of Aldan was then elected King of Marduin, making the House of Aldan the new Royal House of Marduin, after the House of Uldor and the House of Borin. Harthan then made Marcius Balbus, son of Lieutenant Marcius Balbus the Earl of Dorvon in honour of his father on January 1st 1404. Marcius became a Senator and he and Hopnor became friends. Hopnor's son Uldor fell in love with Marcia Balba, Marcius' daughter. In November 1404 Hopnor was made the new leader of the Royalist Party with Marcius Balbus as his second man. Hopnor was elected the new Consul with Commoner Tyson Black as Second Consul. On October 15th 1405 Urwyn married Sargian II, Duke of Ufir. On May 1st 1407 Uldor and Marcia were married. A month later Tyson Black asked Marcius Balbus to join the Commoners Party. He asked him because Marcius was the perfect symbol of all the people in Anglaria, being an aristocrat, but of humble heritage. Marcius discussed this with Hopnor and they agreed this was a good idea. On July 4th 1409 the son of Uldor and Marcia was born. They named him Efir Anglarius, making him the first member of the royal family with a last name. Uldor also took the name Anglarius, becoming known as Uldor Anglarius. Hopnor then followed and also took the name Anglarius, becoming Hopnor Anglarius. On November 31st 1409 Marcius Balbus was elected Tyson's successor as leader of the Commoners Party. The national elections were won by the same party with 50% of the votes, a new record for the Commoners Party and allowing them, for the first time, to provide the first Consul. So the First Consul was Marcius Balbus. Hopnor again led the Royalist Party and became second, becoming Consul once more. On July 15th 1411 Sirianus, son of Sargian and Urwyn is born. In 1412 Tiberius Gladius, Mayor of Efir, started a campaign against Marcius, calling him a traitor of his own kind. He gained many followers, especially from within the Latin Community, which were a group of Firgians who still spoke the ancient language of the Arlians, who were a tribe on the Eastern Continent. Among his followers was Latin Senator Darius Maximus, Marcius' brother-in-law. Marcius himself was also a member of this community. Darius led many of the Commoners Party to oppose their leader. Marcius then alligned himself with Borgol II, Prince of Arkizia and Hopnor and together they made sure still some laws passed. Tyson Black also returned to politics and became the leader of the faction of Commoners that were still loyal to Marcius. Gladius then called for new elections, wanting to become the new leader of the Commoners Party himself. Harthan responded with a meeting between him and Gladius and his main advisors. These advisors were the Consuls, Hopnor and Marcius Balbus, aristocrats: Sargian, Duke of Ufir, Falgon, Earl of Efir, Tarantur and Borgol, Prince of Arkizia and senator Tyson Black. The meeting resulted in Gladius no longer demanding new elections and that he stopped his propaganda against the monarchy. Also Marcius joint his cause and together they founded the Democratic People's Party (DPP), which would come in effect in the elections of 1414. Tyson Black once again became the leader of the Commoners Party. Borgol died on September 8th 1412 due to an illness. His son Barlor was now the new Prince of Arkizia. The elections of 1414 ended with a victory for the Royalist Party with 39% of the votes. It was led by Tarantur, who became the new First Consul. The Commoners Party was second, making Tyson Black Consul once more. The DPP came in third. Both Marcius Balbus and Hopnor left politics. Marcius to become the Lord of his Majesty's Household and Lord of the Royal Guard and Hopnor to live in the Royal Palace of Ufir, which was inhabited by the Dukes of Ufir. Hopnor made his son-in-law Sargian and his daughter move out of the main chambers and gave them lesser ones. He had a statue made of himself to stand in the Hall of Consuls, in stead of just having a small buste. Life in Ufir For years Hopnor had no dealings with politics. His wife, Salma, Lady of Alon, inherited the Earldom of Alon from her brother when he died in 1417. Hopnor then forced her to live in Alon. He took a mistress named Aelia Calpurnia, who was of Latin origin. In the following ten years they had four children, Aelia Calpurnia Anglaria, Hopnor Calpurnius Anglarius, Turza Calpurnia Anglaria and Aemilius Calpurnius Anglarius. They were given the third name Anglarius to indicate that they were the children of Hopnor and male-line descendants of Anglar. On December 12th 1427 King Harthan I of Anglaria died, aged 79. Hopnor then succeeded him as King, making Salma Queen of Anglaria. Reign and Death Hopnor was indifferent about becoming King. After his coronation he left Irgalon to live in Ufir again. However he took with him the Royal Guard, led by Marcius Balbus I, Earl of Dorvon and the senators Darius Maximus and Dirgon, son of Falgon II, Earl of Efir. They would become his main advisors and only link to the Senate. He led the daily rule to the Consuls Falgon and Aurelius Balbus. Salma remained in Alon. In 1429 new elections were held and Falgon and Tiberius Gladius became the new Consuls. In 1430 Hopnor made Sargian and Urwyn leave the palace to live in a new house in Ufir. In 1433 Hopnor's son Uldor became a senator and a leading figure in the AP. In the elections of 1434 Uldor was the new leader of the AP and Darius Maximus the new leader of the DPP. They became the new Consuls. Darius sent Tiberius Gladius to succeed him as main adivisor. In 1435 another daughter of Hopnor and Aelia Calpurnia was born, Hythia Calpurnia Anglaria. In 1437 Hopnor took a second mistress, Joan Darcy. With her he had a son in 1439 named John Darcy Anglarius. Hopnor renamed him in Latin style, Joannes Darcius Anglarius. In 1440, the new Consuls Dirgon and Aelius Balbus, son of Aurelus Balbus declared Uldor Supreme Ruler of the Senate and the People of Anglaria. This meant that Hopnor was now only titular King and that Uldor had all power. However this was against the law. Hopnor returned to Irgalon in 1441 to start an investigation on High Treason. He took Uldor's title and excluded him from succession. Tiberius Gladius, Darius Maximus, Aelius Balbus, Veridius Lucillus, John Oak and Dirgon were banished. They left the country on February 4th 1441 to live with the Hillmen of Ornin. Claudius Balbus tried to murder Hopnor, but he failed and was executed. In August 1442 Hopnor got ill and he died on August 22nd. Succession Since Uldor was excluded from succession, Hopnor Calpurnius Anglarius tried to take the throne, but he was killed by the Royal Guard on orders of Marcius Balbus. Uldor was then crowned King of Anglaria. Category:Men Category:Anglarians Category:Kings of Anglaria